How To Save A Life
by XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: A 6th year songfic. Hermione and Ron have a little chat in the hospital wing after Ron's poisoned. Book timeline, not movie timeline, so Ron and Lavender are still together.


**How To Save A Life**

A 6th year songfic. Hermione and Ron have a little chat in the hospital wing after Ron's poisoned. Book timeline, not movie timeline, so Ron and Lavender are still together.

Disclaimer: Neither the character's nor the song are mine

* * *

><p><em>Step one you say we need to talk<em>  
><em>He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk<em>  
><em>He smiles politely back at you<em>  
><em>You stare politely right on through<em>  
><em>Some sort of window to your right<em>  
><em>As he goes left and you stay right<em>  
><em>Between the lines of fear and blame<em>  
><em>You begin to wonder why you came<em>  
><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<em>  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

* * *

><p>"Hermione? What are you doing here?"<br>"Well, that's nice. So I'm now not allowed to see if my best friend is alright?"  
>"I'm still you're best friend?"<br>"Of course you are, you stupid prat! Anyway, we need to talk."  
>"Why? What have I supposedly done now?"<br>"Calm down, Ronald, it's just a talk."  
>"Okay. Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry. For what I did, not that I know what I did wrong but I'm sorry anyway."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let him know that you know best<em>  
><em>Cause after all you do know best<em>  
><em>Try to slip past his defence<em>  
><em>Without granting innocence<em>  
><em>Lay down a list of what is wrong<em>  
><em>The things you've told him all along<em>  
><em>And pray to God he hears you<em>  
><em>And pray to God he hears you<em>  
><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<em>  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

* * *

><p>"You don't know what you did? Well, first of all, you've allowed that stupid bitch control who you talk to and when you talk to them, secondly, you blew me off for her when I asked you to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me, thirdly you are polluting the minds of the innocent first and second years with yours and Lavender's constant snogging, then you go and get yourself poisoned which made me feel guilty for not talking to you for the past few months, worrying me like that isn't funny and now you don't know what you did wrong!<p>

* * *

><p><em>As he begins to raise his voice<em>  
><em>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<em>  
><em>Drive until you lose the road<em>  
><em>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>  
><em>He will do one of two things<em>  
><em>He will admit to everything<em>  
><em>Or he'll say he's just not the same<em>  
><em>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>  
><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<em>  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<em>  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>  
><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<em>  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<em>  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>

* * *

><p>"I'M SORRY! OKAY? I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU FEEL GUILTY! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE EVER DONE WRONG!<br>"I-I-it's okay. I forgive you."  
>"I'm sorry for shouting. I really have been a crap friend haven't I? Come here."<br>They both hugged, cried and laughed all at the same time, until Hermione was thrown out by Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
